


To the One Who Holds the Stars

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [136]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: I love this boy so much, oh so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [136]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 15





	To the One Who Holds the Stars

_ To the one who holds the stars-- _

“Look alive, kid!” Gladio’s booming voice ripped you from your reverie. (E/c) eyes went wide as an Imperial dropship opened up right above you and the boys, and a group of Magitek assassins descended upon you.

_ Everyone says you burn like the sun. _

You hated this. The constant fighting, the constant running. Always needing to sleep with one eye open lest the Imperials catch you with your pants down. You had been trained to fight, to protect the progeny of the Founder King. But you  _ weren’t _ trained to camp multiple days -- sometimes  _ weeks _ \-- at a time. You hadn’t slept in what felt like  _ years _ , and it was while you were fighting off an MT that your lack of sleep finally caught up with you.

The edges of your vision went dark and your world began spinning; not even stabbing the ground with your short sword could keep you upright, and with your limbs going numb you couldn’t completely dodge the MT’s attack. It’s sword sliced a shallow cut into your right cheek, right below your eye, and spanned across your nose.

_ But I don’t. _

Even though the wound was below your eye, you shut it tightly regardless. More than anything else, adrenaline was the only thing that kept you mobile, crouching low as the assassin came to attack you again. You could barely hold onto your sword anymore, the weapon clattering to the stone at your feet as the MT stood over you. There was no way out of this; the others were too far away to reach you in time. So with a sad smirk, you settled on glaring at your killer as it approached.

_ To me, you’re like the full moon. _

The ringing of gunshots made you flinch and you clenched your eyes shut. Mechanical whirring and the Magitek core fizzling out mixed with your uneven breathing. The adrenaline was leaving your system, and it left you feeling even more drained than before. You couldn’t stay upright, slumping to your side and focusing on controlling your breathing.

_ Lighting my way in this darkness. _

“You good?” Prompto’s voice had you cracking open your left eye. He gave you one of his radiant smiles -- the ones that held an undeniable sadness -- as he crouched next to you. One gloved hand reached for you, but instead of helping you up, Prompto just poked your side with a shit-eating grin on his face.

_ Even when you piss me off, I can’t hate you. _

“You fuc--” You hissed, hand covering your right eye. In your anger, you had forgotten about the wound below your eye, and blood had managed to slip into your eye. “Shit!”

_ Because I know it’s all in good fun. _

“What’s wrong?” Ignis’s posh voice joined the conversation. The royal advisor took one look at you covering your eye and the small part of the wound he could see on your nose, releasing a pent up sigh and rubbing at his temples.

_ Even when you worry too much, I can’t turn you away. _

From the corner of your good eye, you watched the bright expression melt away from Prompto’s face. His lips turned down in a frown, his shoulders drooping when Ignis pried your hand away from your eye, exposing your wound entirely. For a second, you thought you could see fear flash in those cerulean eyes.

_ I know that it’s how you show you care. _

You scowled as Ignis’s fingers touched the wound across your nose, biting your tongue to keep from cursing. The pain wasn’t all that bad, but the man was being anything  _ but _ gentle as he poked and prodded.

“Are they gonna be okay?” Prompto blurted out, coming out of his stupor and taking a single step towards Ignis. The sandy-haired man sighed once more, already reaching for a potion and holding it out to you.

“They’re going to be fine,” Ignis replied as he stood, his green eyes focused on you as you crushed the vial in your hand. Like magic -- because it  _ is _ \-- the wound disappeared, leaving only the smears of blood to hint that you had been injured at all.

***

_ To the one who holds the stars-- _

Noct was gone. You didn’t know how, or why. But he was  _ gone _ .

_ You lost your shine when I wasn’t looking. _

You watched Prompto, every jerky movement he made another dagger to your chest. It wasn’t meant to be this way; Prompto wasn’t supposed to be this…  _ quiet _ .

_ You started pulling away like the tides. _

“Hey,” you muttered, touching his shoulder as you sat to his left. He didn’t say anything, only gave you a small nod. You frowned and gave him a small nudge, the action resulting in him turning to face you.

“You know he’s gonna be back, right?” You pouted. Prompto was silent for a beat longer before he tore his gaze from you, content with staring blankly at the ground.

_ You turned dark, turned into someone I didn’t know. _

“Of course I know that,” he spat out, startling you. It wasn’t his words so much as the tone of his voice; it was untethered anger you heard in it. It had you hesitating, and he must have been able to tell as he released a sigh. His tone was softer as he said, “I know he’ll be back.”

_ I didn’t know what to do to make you smile again. _

Taking his hand, you laced your fingers with his, earning you a wide-eyed look from the blond. 

“I can’t begin to understand what it’s like to lose your best friend, but if you ever just need to talk--” taking a breath, you managed to pull together a halfway decent smile and turned it towards him “-- I’ll listen.”

***

Someone nudging your leg broke your train of thought, (e/c) eyes cracking open to see Prompto smiling down at you. He held a wrapped parcel in one hand, the other balancing two cans. Your brow furrowed as you straightened in your seat.

“What’s all this?”

“Did you  _ seriously _ forget what today is?” Prompto pouted, plopping into the seat to your left.

“In case you haven’t noticed, Blondie, it’s kinda hard to keep track of the days in the middle of the literal apocalypse,” you snorted, rolling your eyes. The blond kicked your foot and you turned to glare, only for your eyes to go wide as he pushed the parcel and one of the cans toward you.

“Happy birthday.” You watched him as he opened the can of beer still in his hand, as he relaxed in the plastic chair and took a sip of the drink. These last few years have changed him. His freckles had grown pale and were now only a few shades darker than the rest of his skin. His hair had darkened from the lack of sunlight, having turned a muddy blond. You couldn’t lie; you missed the bright blond of his hair. It had helped you find him on more than one occasion.

A gentle smile touched your lips as you grabbed the can he had pushed towards you, a singular thought rolling around in your mind.

_ To the one who holds the stars, on his skin and in his eyes--  _

  
  


_ I love you. _


End file.
